


Turn That Frown Upside Down

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Dean, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Reader-Insert, reader being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: y/n has a shitty week and dean decides to make it better.Requested: NOWarnings: Fluff. NO SMUT, slight swearing, the reader being an asshole to dean, mood swings.Characters: Y/n, Dean, Sam.A/n: Basically for @nachojoeaverage and anyone else who has had a shitty week.





	

This week was defiantly not your week.  
The case you were working on with Dean and Sam dragged on longer then you thought it would.  
Some assbutt decided to be a hero and get themselves and you injured. The injuries didn’t bother you. What annoyed you was he idiot blamed you.  
You let out a grumble as your back hit the hard hotel mattress.   
“Just one more night of sleeping in this cheap hotel bed” you grumbled to yourself, rolling yourself onto your side.   
Just as your eyes closed you felt the mattress dip.  
“It’s just me” Dean said huskily. Wrapping his arm around you, his lips planting light kisses on your neck.  
“Dean I am not in the mood for sex” you grumbled.  
“I wasn’t trying to have sex with you” Dean said defensively.  
“Yeah, that’s a first just leave me alone” you grumbled, moving away from him until you reached the edge of the mattress.  
“(y/n)” Dean sighed, as he moved closer to you, trying to comfort you.  
“What part of leave me alone did you not understand” you snapped. You love Dean but sometimes he can be the most oblivious man ever.  
“I know this week hasn’t been the best week but I’m here for you babe” Dean cooed, making you roll your eyes. You quickly turned around towards him.  
“No it’s been fucking fun Dean” you spat.  
“(y/n), I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend” Dean sighed. Pulling his hand away from you.  
“If you want to be a good boyfriend then leave me the heck alone” you growled, turning back around.  
“I’m going for a drive” Dean grumbled, getting off the bed and walking to the door.  
“Go to a bar drink your problems away that’s what your best at” you yelled, as the door slammed closed.  
~~~~  
Dean let out a sigh as he parked the impala in front of your hotel room door.  
“Here goes nothing” Dean muttered to himself, as he took the keys out of the ignition and putting them in his coat pocket.  
He quickly grabbed the plastic bag and got out of the impala before he had second thoughts.  
Dean slipped your spare hotel room key into the lock, turning the knob on the door and opening it.  
“(y/n), I know you told me to leave you alone but that’s your code for comfort” Dean said, as he walked further into the room.  
“I’m sorry, I’m such a bitch of a girlfriend” you apologised, running up to him and wrapping your arms around him, hugging him tightly. Making Dean wrap his arms around you pulling you closer to his chest. His lips pressing against the top of your head.  
“Well you’re not a bitch I mean not all the time” Dean said, making you smile, you pulled away from him, intertwining your hands with his.   
“What’s in the bag?” you asked, noticing a bag in his left hand.  
“Peace offering for my pretty lady” Dean smirked, making you blush.  
“Come on cutie” Dean said, as he led you over to the bed, putting the bag beside you as he went to go grab your laptop.  
“Notebook?” you asked, pulling out the DVD.  
“What? The lady at the movie store said it was romantic” Dean asked, as he walked back with your laptop.  
“Nothing” you giggled, as he sat down next to you.  
“Hey don’t laugh I’m a romantic” Dean argued, making you snort.  
“Chick flicks Dean, it’s just not you” you teased, as he unlocked your laptop, taking the dvd out of your hand and opening the case, then taking out the dvd. He put the disc into the dvd/cd drive tray.   
“Only for you” Dean replied, putting your laptop down on the bedside table as it loaded.  
“Yeah” you whispered, as Dean cupped your cheeks, resting his forehead against yours.  
“Yeah” Dean mumbled, his lips ghosting over yours.  
Your breath hitched, as Deans lips pressed against yours passionately.  
Both of you’s pulled gasping for air.   
“I love you so much” you gasped out, staring into his green eyes.  
“I love you more” Dean cooed, rubbing our cheek with his thumb.

“Mmm more” Dean moaned, trying to kiss you again, but you put your finger to his lip.  
“Nope, movies starting” you said, grabbing your laptop and putting it at the end of the bed.  
You quickly layed on your stomach, pressing the play button to the movie.  
“Never should have rented that movie” Dean grumbled, as he layed beside you, kissing the side of your head…

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t turn out the way I had planned it out in my head…


End file.
